


Summer party

by WinOrDie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinOrDie/pseuds/WinOrDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a short story about a gathering at the boltons home.<br/>Roose wants Ramsay to behave.<br/>Ramsay wants reek to behave.<br/>Myranda wants ramsay to herself<br/>Myranda also wants reek to be naughty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer party

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story, nothing much. You can decide how it ends :)

"All I am asking is for you and your pet to behave, there will be a lot of people at this party, you are lucky enough that i let you invite people from school, don't fuck this up ramsay" Roose glared at his son and sighed as Ramsay and Reek left the room with out saying a single word. Ramsay went into the garden and grunted, he would of tried to ruin the party but his friends were going to be there so he had to have reek under control. "Look at all this.." Ramsay started before Reek interrupted "food, lights, decorations, flowers....and a BARBECUE!!!!" Reek jumped about with excitement, nearly landing on some flowers. "Reek, calm down! The only reason the garden has all this shit in it, is so father can uphold his reputation of rich,wise and humble man who adopted a kid because no body wanted him." Reek couldnt believe the words that just came out of his masters mouth, he was just a charity case? Reek sat down, Ramsay knew he just hurt his pets feelings. "I was just...a...you didnt...your father didnt adopt me so I could be with you?" reek stammered out, tears filled his eyes, how could his master be so casually careless? Ramsay rolled his eyes and sat down, pulling his pet into his arms "of course he adopted you so we could be together, you are mine and you will never leave me, we are one, me and you reek. we are closer together than myranda and I, fuck we are closer than Joffery and his pride, its just a positive came out of this for my father, he was seen as a hero who saved a poor little boy" ramsay smiled and some affection from his pet before suggesting "how about we go and watch a movie, yeah?" Reek mumbled his thanks as they both went upstairs, where they fell asleep while watching a movie.

"RAMSAY! THE GUESTS ARRIVE IN 10 MINUTES MAKE SURE YOU AND YOUR PET ARE DRESSED SMARTLY AND READY TO GREET THEM" roose shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Ramsays eyes shot open "shit!" he said to himself. He leaped put of bed causing reek to more or less fall out of bed. "Reek how could you let us fall asleep you little shit" Ramsay sounded more worried than angry, he tossed a suit at Reek commanding him to put it on. His pet stared at the suit as if he had just been asked to jump off a cliff "but master, you always dress me" Reek said to ramsay who was in the bathroom, he hardly ever questioned his master but this was strange. Ramsay walked out of the bathroom, looking very smart, even handsome, he had a lovely suit on with a black bow tie, even his hair had a little bit of gel in. Ramsay was annoyed that reek wasn't dressed yet but was also happy that his pet relied on him so much although he didnt have time to think about it as the doorbell rang and his father shouted him. Ramsay ripped Reeks clothes off and put the suit on him, tied his tie and gelled his hair. They ran downstairs to meet a unhappy Roose, the lannisters were already in the garden. "Take that ridiculous collar off the boy" roose commanded and ramsay obeyed. The doorbell rang again, this time it was all ramsays friends and girl friend, myranda. Roose didnt shake their hands but instead pointed to the garden and gave them all a cold stare which meant they had to behave. The starks, Tyrells, Tullys and some other business men showed up, each reluctantly shaking ramsays hand. Once everyone was there, roose went in to the garden to join them, leaving Ramsay and Reek in the kitchen. Ramsay began to lecture "Reek you must answer to Theon sadly. There are respectable people here and you must behave, no drooling over the barbecue, only eat and drink when I or my father tell you to and..." Ramsay glanced at reek "you know what to do reek, please dont make me punish you later, also chances are myranda might stay over, i know you dont get along but just stay under the bed" Reek nodded as they both headed into the garden.

Groups of people were chatting nicely in the garden, all of them holding drinks and complementing the party, Roose managed to make sure everyone was okay, excluding Ramsays friends, who were gathered in the back of the garden when Reek and ramsay joined them. Ramsay kissed myranda while reek, damon, skinner and joffery watched. Robb, jon and sansa came over to greet Reek. Robb shoved past ramsay while saying "hey Theon, do you want to come and get a drink with me, Jon and sansa?" unfortunately Roose heard and ramsay had to let his pet go and get a drink with this idiots. however ramsay earned an approving nod from his father which was rarely seen. Sansa poured theon and cup of Lemonade and handed it to him, the three siblings gathered around theon and stared at him until jon broke the silence " Theon, what has he done to you recently, where is your newest scar?" Robb glared at jon, how could he just jump to the questioning? still, reek replied "I have been a good boy, master does not punish me when i am good, we watched a movie together and fell asleep, he even let me have my own glass of water at breakfast which was amazing however i do prefer drinking out of his hand" Jon, robb and sansa were disgusted at his answer. 

myranda went on and on about stuff to ramsay but he was too busy trying to work out exactly what Jon,sansa and robb were saying to convince Reek to leave with them, he occasionally nodded to keep myranda happy. "Ramsay, would you mind if we had Prom after party here?" she said "ramsay? RAMSAY?". Ramsay snapped back into reality "yeah sure" he said, myranda hugged him and said thanks, he had no idea what he had just agreed to. He and myranda began to kiss, he pushed her up against the wall while biting her neck, this was enough to make his Friends turn away. Damon then spoke "ummm ramsay, are you sure theon isnt a cat?" ramsay turned to see theon crying as he was hanging on to the top branch of a very high tree "RE...THEON" he was about to lunge forward but was held back by an upset myranda "you cant just leave me, we are busy" myranda protested "HE IS STUCK IN A FUCKING TREE!" Ramsay pulled himself away from myrandas grip and ran towards the tree. A wailing came from the top of the tree "please dont sell me to the starks master, i want to stay with you, dont let jon, robb and sansa take me, we are closer than joff and his pride." An angry stare was cast upon ramsay from joff, however all of the guests were now staring at him too. "hang on reek, dont let go" he cooed. Theon panicked, his palms began to sweat Theon tilted his head down to see the barbecue that was on, no body had bothered to move it. He looked left to see his master near him "MASTER PLEASE DONT SELL ME, IM SORRY ABOUT ALL THE TIMES I WAS BAD, ALL THE TIMES YOU SAID YOU HATED ME, ALL THE TIMES I FUCKED UP, PLEASE IM SORRY, I WILL TAKE ANY PUNISHMENT BUT PLEASE DONT SELL ME!". "reek, please calm down, im not going to sell you, you are mine forever, just hang on im nearly there" ramsay was a medium build and was struggling to get closer to his pet. "Ramsay be careful" roose actually sounded worried however he didnt call the fire service because when ramsay saves reek. he will get loads of praise for raising two loving boys who would die for each other. Myranda slouched in the corner hoping reek would fall and die while the other guests were all silent, watching ramsay climb towards his pet, no body had noticed the hot barbecue beneath the tree. 

One of reeks hands were release from the tree and he screamed. Reek looked to his left to see ramsay with tears streaming down his face "please pet, hold on, im nearly there, grab my hand and dont you dare let go" ramsay stared right into reeks eyes and was not breaking contact. even though ramsay was quite strong, he knew if he grabbed his masters hand, they would both fall on to the barbecue. "master, i cant we will both fall" "so what reek? we fall together, land on the ground and get up" reek nodded his head and ramsay looked down but before he could shout out, reek was already falling...


End file.
